


Taking care of you

by Winmance



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Awesome Dean Winchester, Awkward Situation, M/M, Sick Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 04:01:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14252607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winmance/pseuds/Winmance
Summary: He knew it wasn’t gonna be a good day as soon as he woke up.Dean was curled behind him, arms protectively around his waist, his breath hitting the back of his neck. Any other day, he would have considered this as a really, really great way to woke up.But he was feeling too hot, too tired and he just wanted to go as far as it was possible from Dean.





	Taking care of you

He knew it wasn’t gonna be a good day as soon as he woke up.

Dean was curled behind him, arms protectively around his waist, his breath hitting the back of his neck. Any other day, he would have considered this as a really, really great way to woke up.

But he was feeling too hot, too tired and he just wanted to go as far as it was possible from Dean.

“Jesus, Sammy, can’t you sleep?” Dean asks, sighting loudly and hiding his face in Sam’s hair, even though Sam was trying his best to get away “I’ll drop you to school”

“I need to go to the bathroom” He says, feeling his stomach gurgling “Now!”

Dean finally reacts, leaving just enough time for Sam to run to the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

God, he knows he shouldn’t have eaten these burgers last night. Just thinking about it made his stomach ache more and he putted his head in his hands, trying to regulate his breathing.

“Sam? You’re alive in there?” Dean asks from the other side of the door.

“Yeah”

“Need some help?”

“No, I… I don’t think I can go to school”

“What? Sam Winchester wants to miss school? I can’t believe it!” He can almost see his brother smirking and if he wasn’t feeling so weak, he would probably yelled at him. Instead, he remains silent, hoping that Dean would just walk away.

“Can I come in?”

“No” Sam says, a little too fast maybe. There’s no way Dean comes in. It was already embarrassing when they were just brothers, but now that they’re lovers too, he won’t allow Dean to see him like that.

“Come on, I used to change your diapers like, yesterday” Dean laughs, pushing his head against the door “It’s ok, Sammy, I swear I won’t laugh or anything”

Sam sights but agree anyway. He can’t leave the bathroom and he needs to take some painkillers, as soon as possible.

He keeps his head hidden between his head, refusing to look at his brother. He can hear Dean walking in before walking out almost immediately. When he comes back, he throws a plaid on Sam’s shoulders and puts a glass of water in his hands, along with some painkillers.

“Here, take that”

Sam does as he’s said, and Dean sits on the floor next to him, caressing his hair fondly. It feels good, to have Dean taking care of him, and he lets himself leaning in the touch, his embrassement from earlier forgotten.

“Such a drama queen” Dean whispers, kissing his head

As soon as he’s feeling better, he goes back to bed, eating the hot soup Dean made him before placing the hot water bottle on his stomach.

He drops his head on Dean’s chest, listening as Dean starts humming some songs he doesn’t recognize. It doesn’t matter because soon, he’s sleeping again, protected by his brother arms.

Maybe it wasn’t such a awful day after all.


End file.
